percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Son of Zeus, You're A God
Johnny Vansigurdsen, Son of Zeus, has been at CHB for his whole life. But when he is told by a clear-sighted mortal aquantince that he is immortal, what will happen? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 20:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 I cursed under my breath. This gigantic Hyperbeiorean was going to kill me with a freaking pickaxe. "Δίας, σώσε με," I said, "Μπορεί να με σώσει." A flash of light. The Hyperbeiorean was ashes. "Thanks, Dad," I said. My laptop started flashing me a message. I couldn't read it, saying: "Αθάνατη Γιος του Δία έχει βρεθεί. Έκθεση." It was for sure Ancient Greek. Chiron was out on a mission, Dionysus was drunk (Thank you, Connor), and Thalia was missing. Since I had the best knowlage of CHB ever, I was the leader. But Rachel Larson had other ideas. "I should be leader," she had said. "I know her the best in our cabin." They voted me, and Rachel was left, steaming. "Hey, Percy," I said. "Hey," was his reply. "What's wrong?" He looked at me sadly. "Thalia is dead." Chapter 2 After the initial shock, the Zeus cabin was angry: At me! "You're an idiot," Jenny said. "Jerk," Kenny said. "B*st*rd," Rachel said. I was forced to eat with the Ares cabin, got wedgies every day, and my sword was sliced in two. One day, I walked out of camp. I saw an old friend of mine, a clear-sighted mortal named Jessica sitting on a park bench. She knew the truth. A Kindly One once chased her. I sat down next to her. She looked at me. She said, "I can see into demmigods's souls, you know." "Yeah." "Well, I can't read yours for some reason. It's shrouded from me." "So you're worried I might be evil?" "No. It's just... what if you're like me?" "A girl?" "No you idiot," she laughed, "A clear-sighted mortal." "But I've been at camp my whole life." "So?" "Your idea's, like, impossible. I've been on three quests. If I was like you, I'd be dead." "And?" "I've been claimed." "Being claimed does not make you a demigod," she said matter-of-factly. "But I've met my dad. I look a lot like him." "Hmm..." "See? You're wrong." "I'll talk to you later," she said. She then left me Chapter 3 I honestly ''hate ''my half-siblings. They keep saying Thalia's death was my fault. One day I lost it. I was sitting, eating my lunch peacefully, when Rachel gave me a wedgie. I responded right away by turning quickly, hitting her on the knee. "Ow," she said, "I'm telling Vinti." Vinti di Caprico was the stand-in activities director for Camp Half-Blood. He was a tough son of Athena, who never gave up. "So?" I retorted. "You're so immature," she said, and I snapped. "Shut your f***ing mouth," I said, a little louder than I should have. Clarise turned to me and said, "You talkin' to me, punk?" "N-no," I said, "Just to my stupid half-sister. "'K, but if you ever say that to me..." she put her fist in my face. I understood immediatly. I heard laughing. The kids at my table were laughing their stupid heads off. "AGH!" I yelled, raising my arms in the air. Wind blew past, knocking them off their feet. Tunder and lightning flashed as I got madder. Then I saw her. How did she get past? And why? I walked over to Jessica. She was wearing a tank-top, Nike shorts, and two mismatched socks. Her hair was different than the last time we met. Last time, it was blonde. Today, it was black with a blue streak. She was smiling. "I figured it out," she said smugly, "You're a god." Category:Son of Zeus, You're A God Category:Chapter Page